Currently both diesel fuel and gasoline fuel are delivered to service stations and transferred from the tanker to the storage tanks using one common or universal hose delivery system. The hose, the tanker connection, and the storage tank assembly are identical for all types of fuel—no differentiation. This commonality of parts creates a potential problem of cross-dropping, industry term for dumping the wrong fuel into the wrong storage tank. The only safety device is the delivery driver's memory. The present invention provides a hose, fittings, and tanker connections kit that is designed to prevent human error and, therefore, cross-dropping.
At the time that fuel is pumped into the carrying tanker, the driver installs an outlet fitting of the present invention on the chamber or chambers that contain diesel fuel, thus, identifying the contents. When the delivery is made to the service station, the tankers chambers with the outlet fitting of the present invention are easily recognizable by the driver. The outlet fitting of the present invention, along with the color coded supply hose, will only fit an inlet fitting of the present invention at the stations diesel holding tank. The special fitting design of the present invention will not allow diesel fuel to be dumped into any other tank—only the diesel storage tank with the inlet fitting of the present invention. The uniqueness of the design is that both mating parts incorporate a slot (groove) on one part and a pin, set of pins or an extruding bump on the mating part. The slot has to match the pin in order for both parts to mate or seal.